City Girls (Season Five)
In an exciting twist Season Five will be set four years after the heartbreaking Season Four finale. So far only the three girls have been confirmed to return. Popular Regulars Max Warren (Darin Brooks) and Jake Garrison (Brandon Barash) both did not return for the fifth season. Season Five is begun on Wednesday 25th June 2014 after a four month hiatus. However, due to other commitments and a season revamp, City Girls went on hiatus inJuly 2014 and returned in September 2014 with brand new episodes and a fresh direction. 'Season Five Cast Changes' 5x01 'Every Dream has it's Price' *It was revealed that alcoholic Izzie Roberts was secretly drinking again. *Holly Newman clashed with new Head Teacher Daniel Williams. *Ashley Luciano struggled with the reappearance of her stalker. 5x02 'In the arms of an Angel' *In a special flashback episode, Izzie Roberts and Max Warren attended the funeral of their daughter Chloe. *Nicole Foster revealed to her mother Rebecca Newman that she was pregnant. *Holly Newman and Jake Garrison reached breaking point when a drunken Jake violently lashed out. *The future was uncertain for a grieving Izzie and Max. 5x03 'Searching for Something More' *Rick Ashby struggled to cope with lover Izzie Roberts pushing him away. *Newcomer Johnny Milano became taken with Ashley Luciano after they met in a bar, Ashley's husband Tony later introduced Johnny as Ashley's new bodyguard. *Holly Newman once again clashed with Head Teacher Daniel Williams. *Nicole Foster was disappointed by husband Jack's reaction to her plans to go to university. 5x04 'Faces from the Past that you don't want to see' *Izzie Roberts was stunned by the identity of Ashley Luciano's new business partner Jay Gardener. *Izzie and Ashley warned each other about Rick Ashby and Jay. *Izzie continued to clash with older sister Ellie. 5x05 'Even Independent Women Get Lonely' *Izzie Roberts found herself seeking solace from mother Natasha. *Holly Newman found herself becoming involved in the life of troubled teenager Kate Morgan. *Jack Foster became increasingly frustrated with the changes in his life with Nicole. 5x06 'Hate is just a Four Letter Word' *Ellie Roberts took drastic action to try and break up sister Izzie's relationship with Rick Ashby. *Kate Morgan made a stand to save Holly Newman's job. *Johnny Milano opened up to Ashley Luciano about his family history. 5x07 'Misery Likes Company' *Ashley Luciano was disgusted when her stalker left her a bleeding rat. She later confided in Johnny Milano how terrified she was. *Izzie Roberts confided in her mother Natasha about her feelings for Rick Ashby. Izzie convinced her mum to attempt internet dating. *Jack Foster realised he had to make a real effort with wife Nicole. 5x08 'Don't Get Too Close' *Kate Morgan confided in Holly Newman about her sexuality confusion. *Natasha Roberts was impressed with her date Mark Monroe. *Rick Ashby tried to defend himself to Izzie Roberts. *A drunk Ashley Luciano began to let her feelings for Johnny Milano show. 5x09 'Forgiveness and Stuff' *Daniel Williams and Holly Newman were forced to report Kate Morgan's step father to social services. *Natasha Roberts was shocked to discover that her date Mark Monroe was the estranged father of Holly Newman and Nicole Foster. *Izzie Roberts questioned her feelings for Rick Ashby, they eventually reunited. *Ashley Luciano's stalker upped their game by breaking into Ashley's car and leaving a disrevelled Barbie doll as a representation of Ashley. 5x10 'Finding Bonds and Losing Trust' *Holly Newman and Daniel Williams were faced with Kate Morgan's angry step father Ron Bennett. *Rick Ashby was left traumatised when he became a witness and accomplice to murder. He turned to Johnny Milano for help. *Ashley Luciano tried to force Jack Foster to face up to his issues with wife Nicole. 5x11 'Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers' *Daniel Williams saved Holly Newman from an attack by Ron Bennett. This later turned into passion for the pair. *Nicole Foster confided in husband Jack about her father's reappearance. *Ashley Luciano took comfort from Johnny Milano as she continued to receive word from her stalker. *Rick Ashby once again overlooked alcoholic Izzie Roberts' drinking. 5x12 'The Heart brings you back' *The three girls reconnected as Ashley Luciano finally confided in her friends about her stalker. *Izzie Roberts was stunned by the lengths sister Ellie went to, to take control of 'Isabella' *Jack Foster was left speechless when he came face to face with an old flame. 5x13 'Sleeping with the Enemy *Jay Gardener blackmailed Ashley Luciano into bed. *Ellie Roberts purposely gave sister Izzie the wrong idea about Max Warren. *Rick Ashby found out the truth about Max's return and proposed to Izzie. *Nicole Foster was furious to find husband Jack had let his ex Sammy Davis stay in their house. 5x14 'Desperate Housewives' *Izzie Roberts gave Rick Ashby an answer to his proposal. *Ashley Luciano confided in Holly Newman. They were both shocked to discover a connection between Jay Gardener/Tony Luciano and Drew Tyler/Sean Carver 5x15 'Engaged and Confused *TBC 5x16 'Leopards Don't Change Their Spots and Neither Can A Bitch *TBC 5x17 'Wake Up Call' *TBC 5x18 'Truth and Consequence' *TBC 5x19 'PS I Love You' *TBC 5x20 'Kisses with Issues' *TBC 5x21 'Why Ask Questions When You Don't Want the Answers' *TBC 5x22 'Phone Calls from the Past' *TBC 5x23 'My Obsession with You Part I *TBC 5x24 'My Obsession with You Part II *TBC